The Christmas Tie
by Kazeek
Summary: Momoko and Toshiko's academy is hosting a play and best of all thier daddy gets to play thier father in the event! But when they findout what the play is about they don't want to do it anymore! Will the play be a success or will it fail? Hitsuhina.


**A/N: Well here it is people! The long awaited Christmas special! It is based off the movie Christmas Shoes so you might want to watch that first to get the full effect but if not you can probably catch on very easily. Anyway, I'm sorry it's so late, I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

Soul Society was ablaze with movement as all the shinigami quickly shumpoed atop the roofs, hanging Christmas lights as they went. Moving swiftly in a back and fourth motion the shinigami's hung the beautifully colored lights one building at a time.

While the regular shinigami's hung the lights, the fukutaicho's made ready the large tree for the evening celebration. Rangiku leading the way ordering each one around telling them exactly where to place everything. Momo had been put in charge of choosing the colors for the tree and placing the star on the top when the time was right.

Rukia had been leaping from branch to branch of the gigantic tree all morning stringing the lights only where Rangiku said to. By the time she was half way up the tree the Kuchiki looked like a tiny ant among a vast desert.

The Taicho's on the other hand had been placed in charge of cooking the feast, which for the most part wasn't all that challenging of a task except for the fact that only three of the thirteen captains could cook! The three that surprisingly could cook were Toushiro, Byakuya, and Ichigo. Toushiro is a prodigy with talents that were obviously still unknown, Byakuya is a noble trained highly in the culinary arts, and Ichigo just had a lot of practice cooking for his sisters.

Yamamoto was in charge of making sure everything and everyone was ready and that the Taicho's had exactly what they needed to prepare the feast. The rest of the shinigami's were busy preparing the tables and other things.

But or story centers around not the biggest or most important people but the future of Soul Society itself.....the children.

" Alright kids, the celebration is in one week and we need to be ready as soon possible right?"

" Right!"

" Okay then, as you all know for our part in the celebration we are going to preform a play based off the living world movie called The Christmas Shoes. So it's time you all got your parts and began practicing okay?" Kira said to the kids kindly making sure they all understood.

" Okay Kira-sensei!"

" Right then, okay you guys I'm going to give you your scripts and tell you who you're going to play alright?" Renji said while hunching down to their level holding six scripts in his hand.

" Yes, Abarai-sensei."

" Okay, Shina you're going to play Lilly Layton like in the movie, Kaizen you will play Michael Layton, Toshiko you're going to play Nathan Andrews like in the movie and Momoko you will play Sarah Andrews. Got it?" Renji asked eying them all.

" Hey volcano man!! What about us?!" came the voice of the bratty Leiko Minoru.

" I was just getting to you! Hold on a minute!!!" Renji snapped. The two brothers always picked a fight with him, always.

" Hurry it up we don't got all day you know!!" Jiro snapped back just as bossy as his brother before him.

" Your names are Johnathan and Maximilien okay?!! Are you happy now?!"

" Those sound like stupid names! We want better ones!" the two brothers said crossing their arms angrily in front of their chests.

" Well that's too bad for you! Now sit down and live with it!"

" Why don't we get important parts like they do?! It's not fair!"

" Actually...." Kira began. " It is fair. We told each one of you that if any of you failed your exam that you took last week the other children would get the main parts in the play. You two failed your exams so it is completely fair."

" Fine but you'll be sorry when we tell our father about this!" with that the two brothers abruptly sat down.

" Alright, now all we have to do is fix our parents problem." Kira stated placing his hand under his chin in thought.

" What Parents problem Kira-sensei?" Shina asked.

" Well you see Shina we need two pairs of parents to play the parents in the play. One pair to play Robert and Kate Layton and Jack and Maggie Andrews, but we don't know who is available to do it."

" We could ask our mommy and daddy to play our parents!" Kaizen and Shina suggested. " Besides, our daddy would make it really funny!"

" And we could ask our mother and father to play ours!" came Momoko and Toshiko.

" Okay, if they say yes we'll be all set and then we can start practicing." Renji said standing up. " Alright then! Everyone get to it and tell us what they say tomorrow!" with that he handed each child their script.

After being dismissed, all the kids rushed to their backpacks and grabbed their zanpakto's. Kaizen and Shina quickly waved goodbye and sped off to go ask their parents, the Minoru brothers, being as angry as they were, left without a word. Momoko and Toshiko on the other hand took the time to politely thank Renji and Kira for their parts in the play, bowed in respect and hurried off to ask their parents as well.

" Those two are some very good kids aren't they Kira?" Renji asked after all the kids were gone.

" Yeah we sure are lucky to have them in class."

" That's true, if it weren't for them or you being here I probably would've used Zabimaru on the Minoru brothers! They drive me nuts!"

" I'm surprised their father allows them to behave like they do."

" Probably because he's is just like them only ten thousand times worse!"

" Yeah your probably right. Hey Renji......"

" What?"

" Did we ever tell the kids what the play is about?"

" Oh that's right we didn't did we?"

" No, and that's what worries me....." Kira said, his face full of concern.

" Why does that worry you?"

" You know how sensitive the Hitsugaya children are. Well aren't the Andrews children the ones who lose their father to some kind of sickness in the movie?"

" Yeah that's the plan and?"

" Well would if they forget that it's just a play and start crying! Then we would be completely at fault! And we can't change their lines now the play is in one week!"

" Oh crap......"

" we'll just have to see what Hitsugaya-Taicho says and tell them all tomorrow." Kira said standing up to leave. " Do you think they will be okay?"

" I don't know Kira, I just don't know....."

* * *

**Hitsugaya Residence:**

" Oh no, absolutely not!"

" Please otou-san! We really want you to be in the play with us!"

" Why don't you two ask your mother? I don't act." Toushiro said crossing his arms firmly against his chest, his eyes shut in thought.

" But mommy already agreed to do the play with us! And if you don't mister Minoru has to play our daddy and that means he gets to kiss mommy!" the kids exclaimed quickly.

Toushiro's eyes immediately snapped open. Oh heck no! That was not happening! Momo was his and there was no way in heck he was going to let **anyone**, especially Kumakichi Minoru kiss his wife!

Toushiro secretly looked over at his wife and saw her slightly shiver at the thought of having to kiss such an arrogant and inconsiderate man like Kumakichi Minoru. At least if Toushiro played the part the kiss would be real play or no play, and besides when he did act in front of people he was absolutely **amazing**. She walked over to Toushiro who immediately wrapped his arm around her reassuringly.

" Very well, I will do the play with you."

" Yay!" the kids cheered happily, and before Toushiro knew it his children had leaped into his arms and snuggle close to him, holding him tightly. " We love you daddy."

" And I love you." Toushiro replied wrapping one arm around his kids as well. As he embraced his family Toushiro mentally remembered how thankful he was for all the wonderful blessings he had received in his life, especially his family who he he loved so much. And he reminded them of that everyday.

* * *

**The first division:**

The next day Toushiro was abruptly pulled aside by Kira and Renji and dragged into the spare room of the first division. Having absolutely no idea what was going on, Toushiro sat down politely and waited for the two to explain themselves. And judging by the look of guilt on their faces it couldn't be good.

" Forgive us Hitsugaya-Taicho but we need to tell you something." Renji said sitting down alongside Kira.

" Yes?"

" We heard you agreed to do the play with Momoko and Toshiko and we needed to tell you this as soon as possible sir." Kira began. " You are aware of what person you will be playing correct?"

" Yes, I will be playing Jack Andrews, father of Nathan and Sarah Andrews and husband to Maggie Andrews correct?"

" Yes sir." Renji answered.

" What seems to be the problem then you two?"

" Well Hitsugaya-Taicho you see your character in the play he...."

" He dies." Renji finished.

Toushiro gazed at the two silently, a look of realization upon his face. So that was the problem that needed his attention. Toushiro was a little angry that his children had not been warned before hand, otherwise they definitely would not have been so happy and thrilled to have him participate in the play.

" Why did you not inform me of this before?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

" We completely forgot about it sir! We haven't even informed the kids yet, we plan to tomorrow but we thought your kids needed to know today because they are so sensitive when it comes to you. We are very sorry please forgive us!!" the two pleaded while bowing.

" Why don't you just change the parts?"

" We can't Hitsugaya-Taicho! The play is in two weeks and only your kids could possibly pull off the part. Besides Yamamoto-Soutaicho will not allow it to happen so suddenly, he wants everything to go smoothly because many nobles are coming to the event! He wants there to be no setbacks and no mistakes." Kira informed.

" I see...." Toushiro paused and closed his eyes in thought. " Very well, Momo and I will talk with them."

" Thank you sir!"

" Now hold on you two. I said I'd talk with them, that doesn't mean it will be a pleasant one. Remember, they are only kids, they shouldn't have to fear such things so soon, especially in a Christmas play. The next time you decide to do something like this please warn me before hand, I do not wish to see my children cry on Christmas."

" Yes sir."

" Thank you."

With that the three left the room. Upon reaching Momo, Toushiro explained the situation, earning a concerned look from his wife. He then told her to take Momoko and Toshiko home and explain the problem to them and he would come home after his Taicho meeting had ended. Momo kissed him softly and then walked over to her children, picked them up, and headed for home.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Residence:**

Upon reaching the house, Momo entered and set her kids down gently on the couch. They looked at her worried face curiously, wondering why she looked that way. She crouched down beside them and took each of their hands in her own. After taking a deep breath she began to explain. This was not going to end well.

" What's the matter mommy?" the twins asked.

" Do you two know what the play is about?"

" Yes. It's about two families, one family doesn't get along very well because their daddy is never around and the other one loves each other very much because their daddy is always there when they need him. We get to play the happy family!" the two replied happily.

" What else happens?" Momo asked, although in her head she was busy thinking of how she could get through this on coming cry fest without it being too bad, so she had to chose her words carefully but be direct at the same time.

" The happy family's daddy talks about a special tie he had and how it made him feel really loved and special. But then he gets really sick and then his kids work really hard to buy him the tie, but they don't have enough money and without knowing it the daddy of the unhappy family helps them and then that daddy learns a valuable lesson. Meanwhile the other kids give their daddy the tie and he loves it." they answered cheerfully.

" Do you know what happens in the end?"

" No. Kira-sensei said he and Renji-sensei would tell us tomorrow. Do you know the ending mommy?" the kids asked hopefully inching closer to their mother in anticipation.

" Yes, I do."

" What happens?!"

Momo took a deep breath and looked at her kids understandingly. She didn't want to tell them but it had to be done.

" Listen carefully you two." she began, squeezing their hand gently. " At the end of the play the daddy from the happy family dies from the sickness he got because there wasn't a cure for it yet. After he gets the tie from his children, he tells them he loves it and spends his last moments with his family and telling them he loves them. Then, after one last I love you and goodbye, the daddy dies on Christmas."

There was a long silence immediately after the words entered the room. Momo watched sadly as her children began to sob, their small eyes blurring with tears.

" But Otou-San's playing the happy daddy! He's not supposed to die!" Momoko protested, her fist raised in defiance.

" I know but that's how the play works." Momo answered softly.

" Then we don't want to do the play! We won't!" Toshiko chimed, his hands raised in defiance as well.

" But you have to, you promised to help Kira and Renji-sensei right? They are counting on you! And what does your father always say when you make a promise to someone?"

" Promises aren't meant to be broken, and vows are meant to be kept. Sometimes they cannot be, but that is no excuse yet. So hear this now friend or foe, for this vow is meant to be heard, no matter if it be in missions or fun, a Hitsugaya does not go back on their word." the kids chimed together. Ever since they heard their father say that they tried to live by that rule like he did and whenever he made them a promise it was always kept.

" That's right. And you two promised to help in the play so now you have to keep your promise." Momo said embracing her sobbing kids gently. " It's what your father would want after all."

" Yes, Okaa-san." the twins answered sadly. With that they went quietly up to their room to think.

Not soon after they left Toushiro came home from his Taicho meeting and was immediately filled into the situation by Momo. The two parents decided it would be best to leave the two kids alone to think for now and then Toushiro could comfort them later. From the looks of it maybe Christmas would be ruined after all.

* * *

The Christmas Tie

* * *

" Yahhhhh!!! Giddy up you dumb horse! We don't got all day you know!" came the voice of an unknown man, along with the cracking of a whip and the sound of the horses hooves moving against the pavement.

" W-what is this?! Where are we?!" Momoko asked looking to her brother for answers.

" I don't know!" Toshiko answered turning in every direction as he did so.

The two twins looked around the area and watched as they observed what looked like people buying last minute Christmas presents. They watched as the people scurried about in a frantic pace and how sometimes they would argue with one another over who would get the last item on the shelf and things like that.

" Well, well, what do we have here? Lost are we?" came the soft voice of an unknown man. The twins instantly whirled around and reached for their zanpakto's but they were not there! But that didn't matter because as soon as they saw the owner of the soft voice their eyes went bright with happiness.

" Ukitake-Taicho!" they proclaimed happily.

" Well my name is Ukitake but I'm not so sure about any of this captains business." the man answered kindly.

The kids took a second to look once again at the man before them. He looked exactly like the Ukitake-Taicho they knew so well except he had a slight Scottish accent. He was wearing a tall black hat and tie, a white undershirt, and a nice black jacket, but he still looked like Ukitake-Taicho of that they were positive. After more protests insisting that he was Ukitake-Taicho and more denials from the poor man, the children finally gave up.

" Well then Ukitake-san, do you know where we can find the thirteen court guard squads?" Momoko asked sweetly.

" Thirteen court guard squads you say? Don't think I've ever heard of them. And I most certainly don't see a place big enough to fit such a large sounding place do you?" the man asked kindly.

The children looked around the large area and indeed the man was right, they couldn't see one place that looked like or was big enough to be the Soul Society. They sadly looked down until they realized that if Ukitake was here their parents had to be here too right? Because if they were here their mother and father had to be as well! All they had to do was find them. The two twins were taken from their thoughts by the soft kind voice of Ukitake.

" Well I can't very well leave you all alone by yourselves without your parents can I? What say we find them together?"

" Okay!" the twins answered happily overjoyed to get some help.

" Well lets start with your names, that'll help us get started. What are your names youngsters?"

" Momoko and Toshiko Hitsugaya." the two stated proudly.

" Hitsugaya eh? Well I'll be a sushi in a koi pond! You're my neighbors aren't ye?" the man crouched down and bowed as he took off his hat. " Ukitake Jyuushiro at your service!"

" You know our mother and father Ukitake-san?!" the kids asked hopefully.

" If I got the right family in mind, I should live in the neighborhood across the street from ye! Tell me youngsters, does your father have white hair, stunning turquoise eyes, and just about always was an army of screaming fan girls after him?"

" That's Otou-san!"

" And does your mother have brown eyes that sparkle in the sunlight and a smile that could make the storm clouds run?"

" That's Okaa-san!"

" Well then you two, follow me, I believe I know just where to go." with that Ukitake grabbed their hands and they headed for his chosen destination. Upon reaching Ukitake's described neighborhood, he pointed to a well built house made of wood that looked like it had a nice warm fire place on the inside and the smell of fresh food cooking inside.

" Well there you are youngsters, my house is across the street in that neighborhood yonder." the man said pointing to the neighborhood across the street. " My house is the second one one the left. Now don't forget to come to my house on Christmas for some treats alright? Promise me now."

" We promise! Thank you so much Ukitake-san!" the twins said hugging the man tightly. " We'll never forget you!"

" Nor I you youngsters, now hurry I'm sure ye parents are waiting." Ukitake said returning the hug. " And have a merry Christmas!"

" Merry Christmas to you too Ukitake-san!!" the kids yelled back as they stepped toward the door and as soon as Ukitake was gone, they went inside.

When the twins entered the house the first thing they noticed was the huge fireplace at the front of the room. The mantle of the fireplace was decorated with candles, ribbon, and what looked like drawings of their family all together.

" There you two are! I've half out of my mind looking for you! Where on earth did you go?" came the voice of their mother loud and clear throughout the room.

" Mommy!" the children cheered as they ran up and embraced her. Suddenly when they looked at her they noticed a difference. She was wearing a red shirt like the humans wore in the living world, red pants, and a shiny gold necklace around her neck.

" What? You two act like you've never seen your mom before! Now hurry along, your father will be home soon and dinner is on the table."

" Yes Okaa-san!" the twins said happily. Taking their seats at the table, the two twins waited for their father to come home. Now that things had settled down a little bit the children actually got to look at themselves, if everyone else looked different wouldn't they? And to their surprise they did.

Toshiko was wearing a white shirt with a brown sweater vest on top a small brown newsboy cap and light brown pants. The sweater vest also had diamond-like print on it of which was green. He was also wearing a very nice looking golden watch on his wrist which greatly complemented his outfit overall. Momoko was wearing a red shirt with a matching skirt, the collar of the shirt was embroidered with the same diamond-like print as her brother's sweater vest. She was also wearing a very pretty watch of silver that had cheery blossoms etched into it. They fit the environment perfectly.

" I'm home!" came the once of one Toushiro Hitsugaya.

" And speak of an angel here is your father now." Momo said sweetly as she waited to receive her evening kiss from her husband.

" Otou-san!"

" What's all the commotion? Did I miss something?" Toushiro asked as he entered the room. Upon his entering the kids automatically noticed his clothing. He was wearing a beige newsboy cap like Toshiko, a beige sweater vest with a white dragon swirling around it, a white undershirt, and a bright red tie. He was also wearing a golden watch and carrying a black suitcase. It took the kids a couple minutes to get used to the new look of their father but none the less they hugged him automatically.

" How are my two children today?"

" Fine Otou-san!"

" Good, well what do you say we eat the dinner your mother made for us huh?" with that the family sat down to eat.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

" Well class what did you think of that story?" Toushiro asked his students as he closed the book he was currently holding. Momoko and Toshiko had recently learned that they're father was a teacher at their local elementary school, so of course they were overjoyed when they found out they got to spend the entire day with their father. Toushiro had just finished telling them a story about a father who got a very special tie for Christmas and how when he got it he felt so special he cried when he put it on, and the daddy in the story never cried until that happened.

Sadly nobody else in the class was listening to the story so when they're father asked how they liked it they were the only ones who answered along with two kids who looked exactly like Kaizen and Shina. The school bell rang and Toushiro dismissed the waiting kids.

" Remember to be thankful during Christmas!" Toushiro called after them as the children as they left the room. " Alright you two, let's go home."

All of a sudden Toushiro broke out in a violent coughing fit, bringing the man straight to his knees. The twins immediately rushed to his side, they're faces covered in shock and horror.

" Otou-san! Are you okay Otou-san?!!" the children gasped shaking their father gently, worry all over their face. Toushiro got up and sat down on his desk once again, his children still with horrified looks on their faces. After a while Toushiro's coughing died down and began to breathe heavily.

" I'm alright you two, I'm alright." Toushiro gasped his face covered in sweat. " Lets go home now."

" But Otou-san....."

" It's alright it's probably just a cold. Your mother's waiting, how about we go get some ice cream for desert tonight? Would you like that?"

" Yes."

" Alright then, lets go." with that they left each one holding one of their father's hands. Even though he said it was nothing that didn't change the fact that he didn't look all that okay, besides , he scared the heck out of his kids. For the rest of the day the twins kept a very close watch on their daddy.

Before going to bed the twins pulled their mother aside secretly and told her what happened at school. Her face became sad and she looked like she was going to cry but once she realized she was in front of her kids, she instantly put on a smile the twins could tell was fake.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll talk with your daddy and make sure he goes to the doctor first thing tomorrow okay?" with that reassurance from their mother the two went to bed, hoping that everything their mother said was true.

* * *

**Doctor's Office:**

" I'm very sorry to tell you this Mr. Hitsugaya but...." the doctor paused and looked at Momo with very sad eyes, then turned to face Toushiro who was gently rubbing his wife's hand. " You have a very rare case of cancer that unfortunately at the moment has no cure. I'm afraid you only have one week to live, and that's at the best." the doctor finished solemnly.

" Isn't there any thing we can do?" Momo sobbed squeezing Toushiro tightly as he rubbed her back softly.

" I'm afraid not ma'am. If he's lucky he might last two days after Christmas, but most likely he will pass away during Christmas."

Upon hearing the doctor's words Momo left the room, her face streaming with tears. Toushiro knew he had to be strong for his family and he also knew that Momo needed alone time, but most of all his family needed him, now more than ever.

* * *

Once home the family sat down together on the couch and the twins were given the horrible news which then resulted in a literal three hours of crying. Toushiro held his family close as they all cried, Momo included, and even though they didn't see it a few small tears ran down Toushiro's face.

" Shhhhhh.....it's alright." he soothed. " I'm still here, it's alright."

" No Otou-san it's not alright!! and you can't change our mind this time! We're not leaving this spot!!" the twins protested practically squeezing the life out of their father.

" But how then are we supposed to hand out Christmas presents?"

" We don't want them! We want you to stay with us!"

" No one can control when they die you two."

" But we love you daddy!"

" I know, and I love you too.....my children."

* * *

**Six Days Later:**

Not soon after the kids remembered the story their father told them and even though it was extremely hard, the twins decided to get him a special tie so he could feel just as important as the father in the story. They had spent the whole week together as a family and Toushiro acted as if nothing had changed. Until one day Toushiro had another coughing fit, this time a fatal one, causing him to be in a hospital bed the doctor had moved into the house only days before considering the pass away date was on Christmas or now as it was tomorrow.

They didn't have much time and the kids knew this, they spent the entire week collecting cans and saving enough money to buy their father a beautiful white silk tie that had a splendid turquoise dragon on it, in other words the perfect tie for their father. ( insert Christmas Shoes by Newsong here.)

" _It was almost Christmas time and there I stood in another line, trying to buy that last gift or two, I'm really in the Christmas mood...."_

Meanwhile, a very wealthy man named Kurosaki Ichigo had been on a rampage trying to buy his children some really last minute Christmas presents. Compared to the Kurosaki-Taicho the twins knew, this man was very grumpy and unhappy. He pushed through the crowd of people not even bothering to say excuse me while doing so.

" _Standing right in front of me were two twins waiting anxiously, pacing round from side to side, and in their hands they held, a Christmas tie."_

Being in the rush he was, it really ticked him off when none other than Momoko and Toshiko cut right in front of him and began begging the cashier to hurry. They had just found out from their mother that their father was on his deathbed and they didn't have much time left.

" _And their clothes were worn and old, they were dirty from head to toe, and when it came their time to pay, I couldn't believe what I heard them say....."_

" _Sir we want to buy this tie for our daddy please, it's Christmas and this tie is just his size,"_

" _Could you hurry sir? Mommy says there's not much time you see, he's been sick for quite awhile and we know this tie will make him smile, and we want him to look handsome, if daddy meets Jesus tonight."_

The cashier automatically started counting the money the children had laid down. Ichigo, who at first was furious was now absolutely touched by the display of love the kids were showing their father without him even knowing it. It made him realize maybe there more to life than money and work and that maybe he needed to spend more time with his kids and treat his family like a father should.

Suddenly the cashier informed the two kids that they didn't have enough money and to leave the store if they couldn't pay. Toshiko and Momoko's hearts cracked at those words. They turned to look at Ichigo with sorrow filled eyes and began asking him what they should do as they searched their pockets frantically.

" _They counted pennies for what seemed like years, the cashier said kids there's not enough here, they searched their pockets frantically, then they turned and they looked at me and said..._

_Papa made Christmas good at our house though most years he just did without, tell us sir before we start to cry somehow we have to buy him, this Christmas tie."_

In defeat and compassion, Ichigo took out he remainder of the money the kids needed and placed it on the counter. The twins thanked over and over but the look on their face was more then enough thanks when they told each other how great their father was going to look, a sight Ichigo would never forget.

" _So I laid the money down, I just had to help them out, and I'll never forget the look on their faces when they said daddy's gonna look so great!"_

" _Sir we want to buy this tie for our daddy please, it's Christmas and this tie is just his size,"_

" _Could you hurry sir? Mommy says there's not much time you see, he's been sick for quite a while and we know this tie will make him smile, and we want him to look handsome, if daddy meets Jesus tonight."_

The twins thanked Ichigo again and sped out of the store toward their house, and somehow Ichigo knew the heavens had sent those twins to remind him what Christmas is all about.

" _Oh I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven's love as they thanked me and ran out, I knew that heaven had sent those two kids to remind me....what Christmas is all about."_

The two kids rushed through the door and straight into the living room where their daddy was his eyes going dull and dim and smile giving way to exhaustion. They knew it the time had almost come.

" _Sir we want to buy this tie for our daddy please, it's Christmas and this tie is just his size,"_

" _Could you hurry sir? Mommy says there's not much time you see, he's been sick for quite a while and we know this tie will make him smile, and we want him to look handsome, if daddy meets Jesus tonight."_

Crying their eyes out the twins approached their dying father, the beautiful tie in both their hands. Picking their daddy's upper body up gently with their mother's help the twins placed the tie around their father's neck, and just as they thought it was the perfect tie for him.

Toushiro smiled and his eyes began to fill with tears of happiness. He pulled his children into one final hug and whispered in their ear that he loved them and that he was the luckiest dad ever because his kids took the time and money to buy him a special tie for Christmas.

Toushiro pulled his family into one final hug, tears of happiness still flowing down from his face. For the last time he told his family how much he loved them and to take good care of each other while he was gone. With one last I love you Toushiro closed his eyes and passed away, his sobbing family still cradled in his now lifeless arms.

" _We want him to look handsome, if daddy meets Jesus tonight."_

* * *

The Christmas Tie

* * *

Momoko and Toshiko instantly sprung up from their places on the floor. After talking amongst themselves they realized it had all been a dream. They rushed down stairs and instantly tackled their father telling him over and over how much they loved him. Obviously they got a kiss on the cheek and a " I love you too" back from Toushiro.

The twins then decided to continue on with the play much to Momo's surprise. When the time finally came and all the nobles and guest had arrived the play began. Considering how attached they were to their father the crying scenes weren't hard for the kids to do and Momo loving Toushiro as much as she did and vice versa, the kissing scenes were a piece of cake. After the play the twins even visited Ukitake-Taicho and enjoyed the sweets ( at least in thier dream) that he had promised them.

The play was a huge success after all, some people even wanted an encore, but best of all the kids had fun and not only did they succeed in doing well they learned one of many valuable Christmas lessons along the way:

" Be thankful for what you have, especially on Christmas day."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it was a little weird and the characters were a little ooc but I did my best so bear with me. If you have any questions feel free to ask! And I highly recommend playing the song during the assigned part to get the full feel of it all. Anyway, I really hope you liked it, I seriously had to re-do this three times because it kept getting deleted ( thus why it took so long). Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please review! Thanks!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. Long Live Hitsuhina!!!!! ^^**


End file.
